Misunderstanding
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Ferio overheard a conversation, thought Fuu-Chan had a boyfriend on Earth... how will they solve this misunderstanding? Read and find out!


Summary : Ferio misunderstood that Fuu got a boyfriend on Earth, how will they solve the problem?

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or the characters, only the plot. I'm sorry for all the people waiting for my other stories. (Mainly A hurt Spirit). But when I'm obsessed with a pairing I must a fanfiction about them. Also, if you read my fic, please check out the forums on my profile too, thanks.

Fuu, Umi and Hikaru decided to go to Tokyo Tower to their monthly visits to Cephiro. Caldina tried to make them promise to visit the Cephiro people at least once a week, but they said they couldn't manage with their busy schedule and all. All except Umi had a part-time job besides their studies. Fuu was thinking about seeing Ferio again, oh, her dreamy Ferio and Umi about seeing Ascot again. And Hikaru was thinking about her dear Lantis. Every month, they would be with their beloved for one day. And they'd be eagerly awaiting them.

Unfortunately for Fuu though, she got herself another suitor on Earth, just as handsome as Prince Ferio and he was from a high-class family too. But, she found him thoroughly annoying. She couldn't tell him she already got a boyfriend to reject him, since her prince was not even on Earth. She had approached Umi and Hikaru about this problem...

"_Umi, how on Earth do you get rid of a persistent guy like Akira-kun?"_

"_Well, the only other way to get him to back off is to show him you're taken, even then, I dunno if it'd work... since he'd probably try to steal you away from your boyfriend. But in your case, it's a little hard, considering your lover is in Cephiro. And you can't exactly get a boyfriend on Earth to get rid of Akira, since it'd be considered cheating on Ferio."_

"_Jeez, Ms Umi, that helped a great deal", said Fuu sarcastically. _

"_No problem," replied Umi, not getting the hint of sarcasm in her voice. _

And today, they were going back to Cephiro. How on Earth was she going to tell Ferio that she's got another suitor? She knew he'd take it badly and worry that she'd find another love than him, but deep down in her heart, she knew Ferio was her only one. If only he could see it that way too...

As usual, upon their arrival, Ferio, Lantis, Eagle, Ascot, Mokona and everyone else were there to greet them with their smile. Immediately, Ferio pulled Fuu into a tight embrace. Lantis and Eagle were hugging Hikaru and Ascot Umi. Mokona was "puuuiiing" happily.

"Fuu, I missed you so much" said Ferio.

"Me too, Ferio-san, but I didn't know that you missed this much that you'd hold me so tightly that I can't even breathe..."

"Oh, I'm sorry... Fuu-chan, it's just once in a month holding you isn't enough for me. I think it'll be better when you'll finish your education and marry me and come and live permanently on Cephiro. " He released her immediately and looked sheepish.

"Come on, don't be so lovey-dovey, let the Magic Knights feast, they must be hungry", said Clef suddenly. Lantis, Eagle, Ascot and Ferio all turned to him and glared at him murderously. How dare he interrupt a tender moment with their lovers without shame! Clef gulped.

And so they went to eat breakfast. It was sumptuous, as always. Of course, they prepared Umi's, Hikaru's and Fuu's favourite things to eat on Cephiro. Their significant others saw to that. After the meal, Hikaru, Fuu and Umi got up to leave, they usually visited places together without their lovers in the morning, and the afternoon and evening would be spent with their other half. Unknown to them, was the fact that Ferio usually followed them in the morning too as to not lose sight of his beautiful Fuu even for a second. You couldn't blame him, he only saw the girl he loved once in a month.

"Well, Fuu-chan, how are you going you tell Ferio about it?" Umi asked.

"What... exactly are you talking about, Miss Umi?"

"Don't act innocent! The other guy who's in love with you... how are you gonna tell him about it...?" Hikaru jumped in the conversation.

Ferio thought he heard wrong... His precious Fuu didn't love him anymore...? How could it be? And she found another guy...? After all the pining over her for a month, he gets an unpleasant surprise like that... and that's why maybe, she didn't like it when he hugged her? Heartbroken, he ran off and couldn't bring himself to eavesdrop their conversation anymore. He ran to a fountain. There, he cried his heart out... the only woman he loved, the one he wanted to spend his lifetime with, fell out of love with him and found a replacement. This is the first time prince Ferio shed tears. Well, he couldn't possible compete with the guy who stole his Fuu... since he was on Earth and the prince lived on Cephiro... And winning Fuu back was nearly impossible as well with the little time they spent together. Would she even come back next month to see him? She had no reason to now. Even if she didn't love him anymore, he still wanted to see her every month. After drying his tears, he went to his room to wait for Fuu to tell him the news, feeling depressed and numb. True, he was a player back then when he was younger, he toyed with many women's feelings and he thought this is the punishment he's receiving from breaking all the other girls' heart. So, this is what they felt whenever he'd reject them or told them he didn't love them anymore, or whenever they saw him with another woman. He understood the pain and the tears they shed now. Back then he thought they were quite ridiculous for crying for this kind of things, that it was a sign of weakness. Even if Fuu didn't want him anymore and even if she hurt him by cheating on him, he hoped she found happiness with her new lover.

Morning passed. Fuu came in his room, looking serious. She was feeling nervous, he could tell. She waited for an eternity to speak... he hoped she'd hurry up and that the torment would be over soon.

"Ferio-chan, I... have to tell you something... you know, so much has changed in our world since..."

"Please Fuu-chan, don't beat around the bush... I know what you're going to tell me, that you're leaving me. You found another guy. Well, I hope you're happy now. Losing you is the most hurtful thing that's ever happened to me. You can leave now", he said without even looking at her and closed the door. She looked rather abashed. So he overheard their talk but understood wrong. Well, there was no use in talking with him now, so she went to walk in the gardens alone, as not to bother Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru. *Sighs...* She didn't know what to do anymore. All she wanted to ask of him was to come to Earth with her, so she could chase away the annoying suitor, but now, all her plans are ruined. She was more angry than sad, although her face showed sadness.

Clef was also there. Seeing Fuu being sad, he went to her and walked beside her. "Magic Knight of the Wind and Sky, what's bothering you? Shouldn't you be with your Ferio now?"

"Well, it's about him... he overheard the conversation Hikaru, Umi and I had, but he misunderstood. He thought I had another boy-lover (the people in Cephiro didn't know what a boyfriend was) and that I was going to leave him... when it wasn't the case. He jumped to conclusions. All I wanted to ask of him was to come Earth with me, so I could show my suitor that I was taken."

"I see," nodded Clef. "Well, I think I know of a device that can help you; it's called the Mirror of the past. It shows everything that happened in the past. All you have to do is to get Ferio there, and if you really didn't cheat on him on Earth, it would show him so. It's just in the forest near the castle."

"Thank goodness there is such a device here, but how am I going to bring Ferio-san there?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this part", reassured Clef.

"Thank you so much, Clef". She sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, it's what friends are for, right?"

And so, master mage Clef went to get Ferio in his room. He knocked, once, twice, thrice, no answer. No doubt that the prince is sulking and heartbroken. Seeing him like this was quite amusing for master mage Clef, since in the past, he laughed at the women who were heartbroken because of him. An interesting turn of events... ah young love... He didn't know Ferio cared this much about Fuu. He broke down the door with a spell.

"Prince Ferio," he said with a slight bow. Ferio looked like a mess. His face was red; no doubt from shedding tears, and his hair was uncombed. He was on his bed, legs spread out. If he heard the mage, he gave no sign of recognition. Clef walked closer to him.

"Prince Ferio, I've got something to show you".

"Go away, Clef, can't you see I'm grieving? My beloved left me, so leave me alone in peace", answered Ferio dramatically.

Clef initially wanted to subtlely drag him out of his room, but clearly it wasn't going to work. So he decided he would use force.

"Prince Ferio, Fuu and I had a talk, and that's not true. She hasn't cheated on you and she hadn't found herself another lover. She still loves you."

"I'm sorry Clef, I don't believe it, after all, why would she want me when she has an Earth guy already? I know you're just trying to cheer me up. Thanks but no thanks."

At this point, Clef lost control of his emotions. Prince Ferio was so stubborn! Couldn't he see that he hurt Fuu as well by jumping to conclusions?

"You're gonna come with me, to the Forest, and I'm gonna show you something that'll convince you of otherwise."

"No... don't disturb me when I'm healing from heatbreak...", Ferio protested.

The master mage took Ferio's hand and dragged him out of bed forcefully. He then led him to the forest where the Mirror of the past was. All the way to said mirror, Ferio was protesting, but Clef was firmly holding his hand and cast a spell that prevented him from running off, so he couldn't do anything.

"Please, great Mirror of the past, show Ferio what happened while Fuu was away on Earth", implored Clef.

_Immediately, the Mirror showed Fuu's school. There was also Akira, the Earth boy who was head over heels for the Magic Knight of the wind, not knowing her heart belonged to a prince from another world, waiting for Fuu to finish her classes so he could escort her home. Finally, she came to the school's grounds, where Akira-kun was waiting eagerly. Today was the day he was going to escort her home and he would not take no as an answer! He also asked her to go on a date with him. He was going to force her to come with him if he had to._

"_Look, Akira, I can't really go home with you tonight, much less going on a date with you... I have to pick up my friends. And we've planned to study together." Akira looked sad, he didn't know why she was constantly rejecting him, what was wrong with him? _

"_Why Fuu, is it that whenever I try to escort you home... you always decline? Why is it that when I ask you to go on a date with me, you refuse to? I don't understand... why you don't like me... unless you have someone else already, but you don't seem to." _

"_How arrogant you are, to assume things like that!" flared Fuu, raging. And that is exactly why she hated him, he was arrogant, conceited, and thought that all girls should fall for him. Her prince Ferio was nothing like that, he treated her like a real treasure._

The Mirror also showed the people's thoughts, so Ferio could see what Fuu truly thought of him. He was relieved, and he felt extremely guilty for distrusting her like he did. He was planning to apologize profusely and beg her to take him back if he had to. She meant the world to him, that's why he treated her like a rare treasure. If she knew how he behaved around ladies when he was young, she'd probably leave him, and Clef was the only one who knew of his flirtatious behaviour around commoner ladies. He was going to blackmail him to never tell Fuu about this. He couldn't stand losing her. He almost lost her once, due to his own rashness and stupidity. He resumed to watching the scene.

"_Well, if you already have someone, my dear, maybe you could introduce us. I fully intend to make him my rival. If you still chose him after my courting, well, I'll leave you two alone. Akira was smiling quite smugly. _

This infuriated Ferio to no end. He regretted to have treated ladies like disposable objects now. He intended to be a one-man, one woman lover to Fuu, to make up with his past mistakes. How dare he, how dare treat Fuu like a trophy, like a prize! He had the sudden urge to go to Earth and beat the boy up so he couldn't smile anymore.

"_You see, Akira-kun, there's a bit of complication for you to meet him..." replied Fuu nervously. _

"_Ah... so it's a made up boyfriend... you know, you could have rejected me nicely without excuses and I'd have gone away... "_

_Really, Fuu was thinking. I rejected you nicely and you didn't seem to take the hint. _

"_Well, he only comes to visit me once a month, so you can meet him then." _

_Ferio will kick his ass... thought Fuu, and he'd finally leave me alone. But how on Earth would she tell Ferio about this? Ferio will be mad at her and start assuming things. Well, one thing at a time. Now she needed to concentrate on physics. Physics, how boring..._

"I think I've watched enough, Clef, thanks for showing me this. And Fuu's right, I'm going to Earth with her and tell that guy off. Also, don't you dare tell her about how I behaved towards commoner ladies when I was younger, or I'll tell Umi that you love her too."

"My prince, I was glad to be of help, but the blackmail wasn't needed. I wasn't going to tell her about your flirtatious days. All I wanted was your happiness, and I see that you're truly peaceful when you're with her. Well, what are you waiting for, go and make up with her, Fuu is in the gardens!"

"Thank you, Clef, for wishing my happiness and for helping me. And yes, you are right, I am truly happy and I feel complete and utter bliss when I'm with her." With that, he ran off to meet up with Fuu. In the gardens, he found Fuu.

"Fuu..." he tried. But she refused to look at him, seemingly ignoring him. Ferio wasn't going to have that.

"Fuu look, I'm sorry for being a jackass! I'm sorry for distrusting you and spying on you! Please... please say something! I'm sorry, for jumping to conclusions like that... Forgive me, I'm begging you" Still, she didn't look at him and didn't say anything. Ferio fell on his knees, her silence was frightening him. Does it mean she won't forgive him? Fuu seemed to stubbornly ignore his pleas. In truth, she was planning to make him beg a little. She didn't want to be easy on him. She wanted him to realize that he made a mistake and that she was hurt by his distrust.

Desperate, Ferio tried once more still on his knees... "Fuu, I'm really begging you to take me back... I've been hurt by this too. I know it was rash and stupid of me to assume things, I'm sorry." She didn't grace him with an answer. Ferio thought it was time to let her go if she didn't forgive him. After all, he didn't deserve her forgiveness for being a jackass. He didn't deserve a beautiful and intelligent girl like her. Maybe, she'd be happier with Akira-kun or anyone else on Earth that visited her more than once in a month. And, he slowly got up to leave, pain evident in his eyes.

"Fine, you won't forgive me, I was a fool for assuming you'd still love me after that... I'm leaving..." Finally, Fuu realized that Ferio was going to leave her without knowing that she forgave him... so she ran up to him and held him tightly.

"I forgive you, don't leave... and don't be a baka again please, Ferio! I love you with all my heart, and it really really hurt that you thought I cheated on you when it wasn't the case." Tears were falling from her eyes. Unable to resist anymore, he hugged her back and kissed her deeply and passionately, muttering:

"I'm sorry, I won't be stupid again, I'm sorry... I won't distrust you again. It's just you mean the world to me and it'd really hurt if you left me. Now, how about I go and kick that guy's ass like you've planned?"

"Ferio, such language from a Prince!", Fuu was shocked. He chuckled at her reaction. After all, it was her expression and he didn't know it was figurative only. This was going to be a big mess. They spent their evening together; visiting the places they cherished the most on Cephiro.

The next day, Monday on Earth, Ferio was going to visit Fuu's home planet with Hikaru and Umi to make it clear to Akira-kun that she was his and no one else's. As usual, Akira was waiting for her to escort her to school in the morning. Ferio was pissed, how dare he... It's lucky that he had brought the Translator from Cephiro, or the boy wouldn't have understood anything he said.

"Look, dearest Akira-kun, Fuu is MY beloved... and if you dare to make a move on MY girl, I'll make sure you wish you were never born... and your whole family would be cursed", threatened Ferio. Akira's blood chilled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, forgive my insolence, Fuu's boyfriend! Don't hurt my family... please..." And so, Fuu never saw Akira-kun waiting to escort her again. Ferio and Fuu got their happy ever after in Cephiro after she finished her education. Her parents were naturally okay with her decisions, since they trusted their daughter deeply and only wanted her happiness.


End file.
